


Lady of the Lake : A.K.A. Clexa Angst

by Mmjohns



Series: Clexa by MMJohns [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Since I just posted some fluff, I now need to balance it with a whole lot of Angst; honestly, i blame Tumblr for this, something I saw there, well, let's just say it sort of prompted the need for this.there will be mention of the Lexa death, Lexa`s ghost, Clarke losing herself and a sort of suicide attemptSeriously People, I know I say this a lot, but this is angst. I don`t want anyone triggered. Personally, I don`t think I made it as bad as I could have, but it still may trigger some people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final chance People, I know I say this a lot, but this is angst. I don`t want anyone triggered. Personally, I don`t think I made it as bad as I could have, but it still may trigger some people.

Time passes slowly when your world falls apart; it is like endless grains of sand slowly trickling their way into the hourglass, never ending. 

Since she lost Lexa, Clarke has come to realise just how much time there is; she feels every moment of it.

It is like she can see but never feel. 

Touch, but never Taste.

Her lover's death leaving her hollow, just an empty shell, and with the death of the chip, the last part of Lexa she had left is also dead.

Those around her rejoice, thinking the battle is over, but for Clarke, the fight will never be over, because if the fight is over how will she survive.

 

For years she travels, spreading the laws of the coalition back to those who had sought to leave. Working to build back the alliances her lover had once guarded. Some nights when it is particularly cold, and she is particularly tired she imagines she sees her dead lover. It is these glimpses that spur her onwards past the swaths of death and destruction she has wrought in her past.

She marches endlessly forward until one day she can march no more. It has been years since the death of her lover, her name to painful to say even now, her face a near distant memory, her laugh faded.

She has fought for years rebuilding that which had been lost, but now as she walks through the frozen woods, she has run out of things to focus her mind. Her grief wells up inside her like a volcano, eruption ice into her gains as the pain of her loss tears through her.

As she approaches a frigid lake, she looks out upon the twilight waters, and in the distance, she sees the shimmering figure of her lover. She steps forward until she is waist deep, the frigid water lapping at her. 

 

She looks up, and the sight that greets her is both one she longs for and one she fears as Lexa stands before her shaking her head

"no, now is not your time Ai hodness" Lexa says her eyes soft with love. 

Clarke feels the ghostly touch to her cheek as Lexa takes her face in her hands as she says "we will be together one day my love, but today is not that day, you must march on."

Clarke sighs as her feet turn, and she slowly walks back out of the water, as she leaves the lake she looks back just in time to see her lovers figure fade into the mists

 

Just as she reaches the treeline she hears it once more "be safe my love" and then it is gone, replaced once more by the sounds of nature and Clarke is once more alone.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thoughts and comments are appreciated


End file.
